


RESOLUTIONS 2021 2

by lila_luscious1



Category: All Rise (TV 2019), Grey's Anatomy, Lemily-fandom, Marina-fandom, Power (TV 2014), Rosewood (TV), Station 19 (TV), Surrera-fandom, VICLEY-fandom
Genre: Babies!, Christmas 2020, F/F, F/M, Grey Sloan, Interracial Relationship, Lemily, Lucas Heart Issue, Matina, New Year 2021, New years 2021, Other, Station 19 OC Throuple, Surrera, all rise, station 19 - Freeform, vicley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: 1. POWER (ANGELA and JAMES (GHOST))2. STATION 19 (VIC AND LUCAS)3. ALL RISE (EMILY AND LUKE)4. STATION 19 (MARINA)5. ROSEWOOD (ANNALISE and ROSIE)6. TBD
Relationships: Angela Valdez/James "Ghost" St. Patrick, Annalise Villa/Beaumont Rosewood Jr, Emily Lopez/Luke Watkins, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Past Emily Lopez/Joaquin Luna, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 30
Kudos: 24





	1. GOODBYE GHOST-HELLO JAMES

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [StaceyGray11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyGray11/gifts), [emilylukns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilylukns/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [bichita_36e](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichita_36e/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [milli_canales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milli_canales/gifts), [lara_canon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lara_canon/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [legallyblindandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [melodiousoblivion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiousoblivion/gifts), [Missthang616](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missthang616/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [Alynnroe89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynnroe89/gifts), [NETTIEB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NETTIEB/gifts), [lulu_gee1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulu_gee1/gifts).



"Jamie."

"Hmmm?"

"Si ' _Ghost_ ' existe en el año que entra...perdoname amor...pero no puedo quedarme contigo." Angie looks him right in the eye after her  
declaration.  
(If Ghost is still here in the New Tear I can't be with you.).

"Entiendo. Por 'Ghost' sta murto...MURIO.  
(Understood.

She sits up to study his face."Estoy hablando en serio, eh.  
(I'm serious).

Te dije: "'Ghost' ya no vive."  
(Ghost is dead).

"And...I want a baby."

"A BABY...OK. Podemos tener un nene."  
(we can have a baby).

"Muy bien...empezamos ahorita?  
(we can start now?).

"I've never loved another man, Jamie-not EVER. And I never will", she groans when he hilts himself inside her. She's 32 years old, and he'd taken her virginity,  
years before they went there separate ways, and in between, there had been men-of course there had-but none who could ever inspire the passion in her that Jamie did...  
he probes deep, and all of those phantasmal colors were there, the spiritual sense of the other rushing into her. He'd trapped her in her body, in that place where she  
could feel every tickle of his hair, every scrape of his fingernail, every lash of his tongue. She couldn't bear it, and heard herself begging, swearing, crying-¡JAMIE, por  
el amor DE DIOS!" (for the love of God!).

She couldn't keep her eyes open, had to wrest her lips away from his as she howled, her orgasm building unbelievably, returning tenfold all of that frustration in distilled  
pleasure. She screamed, the pleasure pouring into every cell of her body, a transfiguration that would leave nothing of her behind. Through it she could feel his gentle  
rhythm, his fingers pushing between their undulating bodies to rub her gently-right on the bulb of her clitoris, stroking into her with his dick and murmuring love.

Listening to her groans of pleasure and watching her tits move back and forth as he plunged in and out, his own orgasm was building. He picked up his tempo, thrusting  
faster and faster, watching Angela's eyes widen: "dios dios dios dios ... oh fuck YESSSSSSS!" she cried out as she came hard and long, her cunt muscles clenching down  
on his cock, her body arching up off the couch to press against his. After long seconds, she fell back to the couch, her whole body still tingling. "Just barely she managed  
to grunt "Te amo tanto, Jamie...TANTO!" (I love you so much so much).

"I'll never leave you...NEVER AGAIN", he said.


	2. JEDI MAGIC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU of *OUT OF CONTROL*-Ripley is alive and is able to work his 'Jedi magic' on  
> the fire commission: he two requests regarding Sullivan and Miller. Read on to see what they are.

[It's undeniable that we should be together-It's unbelievable how I used to say that I'd fall never  
The basis is need to know if you don't know just how I feel-Then let me show you now that I'm for real  
If all things in time, time will reveal, yeah]

[BACK AT ONE-BRIAN MCKNIGHT©]

"Commission: On December 17 of this year off-duty personnel from Station 19 became aware of a citizen in distress nearby he rental home where Maya  
Bishop-a Lieutenant at Station 19 resides. The civilian had used tracking technology to locate her daughter, who per the GPS placed her inside the residence of  
the accused human trafficker, Bob Prentiss. Lieutenants Bishop and Jack Gibson, and firefighters Travis Montgomery, Dean Miller, Victoria Ripley and Emmett  
Dixon were eventually joined by Lieutenant Andrea Herrera-Sullivan and Battalion Chief Robert Sullivan sometime after. Once the PD arrived, the issue of which  
group owned the scene arose'-that issue resolved itself when my firefighters detected the odor of natural gas: they declared the scene theirs, and though they had  
no equipment or gear, Sullivan and Miller entered the premises: despite no visibility and heavy smoke resulting from the fire set by the hostages-who were locked  
behind a steel door.

At great risk to themselves, Sullivan and Miller broke through the steel door and brought the kidnapped teens to safety. The paperwork in front of you recommends  
both for a Medals of Bravery. Both men exhibited extraordinary courage and selfless sacrifice. I also have included the appropriate paperwork to promote Dean Miller  
to the rank of lieutenant and reinstate Robert Sullivan to Battalion Chief."

One of the board members: John "Booger" LeCasic-has a question for Ripley: "Chief...I see no problem with promoting MILLER, but Sullivan is a different story.  
Less than six months ago this Commission demoted him to unranked firefighter for some very serious crimes. All that saved him from dismissal was his military  
service record...and your interceding on his behalf."

"Yes, of course, I'm aware of that...I'd like to point out that the 'optics' once it became known that not only did Sullivan serve his nation bravely and honorably,  
earning a Bronze Star for valor, he's earned three medals for bravery while with the Butte Montana and Seattle Fire departments: DeputyChief Michael Dixon  
escaped with NO repercussions after blackmailing Sullivan and sweeping the drugs issue under the carpet would be...what's the term?...UNFORTUNATE."

The Commission adjourns for two hours, and Ripley is about to depart for the day when they phon him to report that Sullivan's reinstatement is conditional:  
Miller is promoted effective the next day.

At his home, he recounts the day's activities with Vic while they relax with glasses of wine. "That's great, Babe. Both of them deserve it."

"It was incredibly brave and incredibly fool-hardy. Who knows what health ramifications they'll face-I'm ordering them evaluated before the next shift-the  
burning materials they breathed in with no proper equipment? Fuck-I shudder to imagine...on that note, I'm reporting to TeddyAltman as soon as Sully is settled in  
Frankel will be back from leave and DC Brown will be fully briefed. I'm having the heart valve procedure you've been on about."

Vic scoots closer and enfolds him in her arms. "Thank you for doing that, My Love.. The boys and I need you healthy not just this year but long after."


	3. NEW BEGINNING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily Lopez decides to 'step-up' and TAKE BACK what is hers  
> 

_She paces back and forth in front of the door to his apartment, the plush carpet muting the click of her heels. For the sixth time since she_  
_arrived she raises her hand to ring the bell, stopping just short each time. Seven paces up-seven paces back...she asks herself if she plans to_  
_remain out here all night...maybe SHE WILL...then she squares her shoulders and raises her hand again..._

At home alone, Luke Watkins puts the last clean dish into the overhead cabinet; The Rams are on in twenty minutes, which should be more than enough time  
for a beer run...he pulls on a 'Lakers' hoodie, grabs her car keys and puts his hand on the front doorknob...

... _her pride tells to walk away; her heart says 'don't let go'...and she allows her finger to travel the rest of the distance to its target_...

...the bell chimes just as the door swings open: both Luke and Emily recoil in surprise (she actually stumbles, and his quick reflexes prevent her from falling  
to the carpet)...the way that he catches her, pulls her to him so that their faces are inches apart..she gasps aloud, and barely restrains herself from kissing him..."Hey",  
he says, and guides her upright. "What are you, uh, doing here?"

"Hey!"...um...can I come in-just for a couple of minutes...is she"...?"

"No! I mean NO she isn't and of course, you can come in...you're okay-to walk?

"Yeah, of course." She blushes, though she allows him to take her hand, which sends _chispas_ (sparks) through her petite body.

As soon as they are inside, standing facing one another she blurts 'I should have said this the night I came by when, she, SAM I mean, was here; I didn't give  
you a chance to explain, I just BOLTED...and I was hurt and angry and loving you, and mourning our break-up and this guy I met-Joaquin-well you KNOW HIS  
NAME...anyway I met him at the protest and then we...I LOVE YOU LUKE: I can't get over you and I never will, and I'm hoping...PRAYING actually-that you  
still love me too and that we could..."

He stops her torrent of words by sealing his lips against hers. This wordless exchange tells her everything will be alright, that 2021 is a NEW BEGINNING...


	4. WELCOME TO ME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MARINA re-unite after breaking up months earlier on New Years Eve 2022  
> 

Maya sits in a bar far from her old (and still sometimes still) haunt Joe's. This one is called Schooner or some such. The beer is cold>  
and the pour generous, which suits the Seattle Fire Lieutenant just fine. Also, no one knows her from Eve, and each of the few 'one-off's>  
she's had since her reckless and so foolish 'lay' with Jack Gibson ended the best relationship she has ever known and broke the beautiful>  
caring, and so competent Carina DeLuca-broke her into pieces and left her a shell of herself...

World-recognized OBGYN. A globally-respected researcher into the titillating field of female masturbation (she famously 'face-timed' Mays's best>  
friend Andy Herrera (now Herrera-Sullivan), herself, and Victoria Ripley and Andy's dad Pruitt through the birthing of Dean Miller's daughter Pru>  
in one of the station's shower stalls)...superb in all ways until poor broken Maya Bishop crashed through 19 like a runaway truck, leaving a devastated>  
Carina in her wake.

In the seven months since she reports for shifts, and swallows alcohol to numb the pain. There are the occasional 'GIRL'S ONLY nights out, though Andy>  
can only attend once in a while since marrying Robert Sullivan (their boss's boss) and Vic is married to their boss' boss' boss; Kat has a serious boyfriend,>  
and transfer Mattie McClune has proven to be a reliable wing-woman (just what the station needed-another blonde with big cans)...

That familiar fuzziness settles in, and soon the pretty brunette bartender will cut her off, so she orders another tequila (the pretty brunette Bently looks>  
askance while serving it). And she must really be drunk-she thinks she smells Carina's scent: Pure Seduction©...but it CAN'T BE...and a tall unbelievably  
striking woman slides onto the barstool next to her. "Cabernet please", she says, and that lilting Italian accent-so unmistakable adds "Silver Oak if you  
have it." Then she turns slightly and purrs "Oh...hello! I'm Carina: may I join you?"

The fleeting thought "What game is she playing?", flits through her mind, but she takes advantage of the moment and plays along. "I'm Maya. Nice  
to meet you."

"Yes-and you. You are alone on New Year...that is one time of year that I regret I regret spending alone. And you?

"I've never though about it...I've always felt alone, you know? I wouldn't say no to some company."

"Grazie-thank you. I would think that a gorgeous woman such as you would ever spend time alone unless you wanted to. No boyfriend-is that too forward?"

"No boyfriend-BENTLY; may I have a water, please?" Maya replied.

Carian's smile is intoxicating. "Girlfriend, then?"

The blonde said "We broke up-MY FAULT. I did the one thing that many times breaks two people-I violated her trust, which I would do anything, and I do  
mean _ANYTHING and EVERYTHING_ that I can to win her back. I just...I get so....DOWN when I think about it. I love her so much and  
I want her back."

"Forse si sente lo stesso-perhaps she feels the same? I'll bet that she feels the same way, and possibly the two of you are too-what's the word-oh, si:  
testarda: stubborn to give up to your feelings."

As she had for over a year, she giggled and corrected Carina: "I think you mean _give UP_ to our feelings. Anyway, even if sh dos feel  
the same, what can I do about it? What would I even say to her?"

Carina suggests that Maya practice with HER: ("just be yourself and speak from the HEART":

"There is nothing I regret more than the mistake that I made", Maya begins. "It was selfish and born of rage and spitefulness. I cannot forgive myself and  
I understand that you have difficulty forgiving me. I deserve to b scorned, which I pushed back against at the time. I have never loved anyone like  
this. You are the best of me, and though I don't deserve it I hope that you forgive me and PLEASE TAKE ME BACK".

"Wow", said Carina. She sounds amazing, your girlfriend. I can see her reacting to your speech in this way: I love you too. I know that I have been  
taking advantage of every opportunity to punish you for your indiscretion, and I was wrong. I'm so sorry for that. I want us to work, and if you will  
agree to therapy. I will go as well. A clean plate for 2021, yes?"

Bently beams in the background when the two women stand to move toward one another as if pulled by magnets: they hug, then kiss as the clock  
strikes 12 am. Bently and the other two-thirds of her 'throuple (Greg and Pauline) do the same.

(As we grow older no need to fear, When you need me  
I'll be beside you every step of the way, A heart that's truthful  
And keeping you youthful with0

KIM CARNES-'MOR LOVE'©

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KIM CARNES-'MOR LOVE'©  
> More love and more joy  
> Than age or time could ever destroy  
> Oh honey now my love will be so sound  
> It'll take a hundred life times  
> To live it down  
> Wear it down  
> Tear it down  
> 


	5. MAS AMOR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xmas day 2020; Annalise Villa delivers a baby

"I couldn't imagine a better gift. Villa: ANNALISE...I don't have the words to thank you for this wonderful gift." The tiny bundle  
in his arms stares up at him with the same wonder as he does her. He holds her in the crook of his arm with one big hand supporting  
her little head.

A worn-out and though content Annalise Villa smiles tiredly at him from her hospital bed. "What shall we call her?"

MariaSol del Carmen Daisie Beaumont Villa."

"I like it!" She wants to hold her newborn and holds out her arms. Grudgingly, Tosie hands her over.

[More love and more joy-Than age or time could ever destroy  
Oh honey now my love will be so sound-It'll take a hundred life  
times To live it down-ear it down...Tear it down  
More Love-Kim Carnes©]

"Ay, mi bebita tan linda (oh my sweet little baby girl). ¡Tanto hambre usted, reinita! (so hungry my little queen). MariaSol latches on to her mamas breast  
immediately and hungrily.

"Look at her go!", Rosie joked. "If she falls asleep before she finishes"...

"Will you PLEASE!, Annalise half-scolds.

He comes over to lean over the bed and kiss her firmly and with great passion. "Thank you again. Te amp con todo mi alma."  
(I love you with all of my soul).

Before tilting her head up for another kiss "MAS AMOR es lo queue te voy a dar-a ti y a ella."  
(More love is what I'll give you and her).


End file.
